


The Hat Films Artist

by dibyturtle27



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Hat Films, Multi, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dibyturtle27/pseuds/dibyturtle27
Summary: 21-year-old, Erin Hornby is starting her new job as an artist for her big brother, Ross Hornby, and his friends. Her first day at Yogstudios goes surprisingly well, despite her worries, she makes amazing friends and, after releasing the first video using her art as the thumbnail, get great feedback and comments from the fans,





	The Hat Films Artist

Today was my first day at my new job. My brother had been trying to encourage me to become an artist of some kind but I didn't have the courage to apply anywhere, neither could I actually find a job description that would suit me, so, after some thinking and persuading his two co-workers, Ross got me a job as the "Hat Films Artist", basically I would be drawing and creating all their thumbnails for his and his co-workers videos that they post on YouTube and any other art they wanted me to do. It sounded great and exactly what I wanted to do but I was nervous.

I stood in front of the tall burgundy brick building. It was so much taller than how I thought it would be. It was almost like a soldier intimidating me. For a boring rigid building, it was sure scary.

"Hey, don't look so scared, it's only a building," my brother, Ross, laughed placing his hand on my shoulder from behind me as he locked the car

"I don't think it's the building itself, Ross," I mumbled "this is the start of my new job, I'm so nervous and with everything that happened recently, maybe this will be too much," 

I looked up to my brother for reasurence, I was wracked with nerves and I was starting to doubt if this was a good idea at all. Maybe starting a new job and meeting new people was just too much too soon after everything that happened. Ross' happy goofy expression turned into a protective concerned big brother one in less than seconds. 

"Listen, I know this year hasn't been easy on you, in fact maybe your life in general hasn't, but I know the people you'll be working with, they're amazing, funny, kind, they're anything and everything you could wish for in a friend. Besides you'll be doing what you love, drawing, that's been your favourite thing to do since you were 10! I managed to arrange it so your desk and working space was in the room I'll be in, along with the others, Chris and Alex, who aren't that bad once you get to know them, just a bit vulgar," he told me, leaning his body so he was at eye level with me and putting both his hands on my shoulders this time as if to say 

'Im here'

He was so good at being the big brother, to the point it was kind of scary if I'm being honest. Ross was always so good at making me feel more at ease, more safe, more comfortable, ever since I was little. When there were bullies he'd scare them off for me and when my first boyfriend broke my heart he gave him a good stern talking to then spent the entire night with me in my room as I sobbed. I don't know how he did it but he did. If it weren't for him I don't think I'd be here right now. He was the only thing I was grasping onto for hope the last year. 

Quickly, I looked down to my shoes to think, then looked up at him about a second later and gave him a smile to then receive a big grin from him in return. 

"You'll be fine," he smiled, hooking his arm, offering me to wrap my hand around it. I did so.

"Shall we go m'lady?" He chuckled stretching his other arm out towards the tower as if to present something.

We'd been like this since we were kids, we'd play nights and princess Princess and the names we called eachother like 'm'lady' and 'sir' just kind of stuck. 

I giggled and nodded my head. Carefully, Ross drew me in closer to him and he started leading the way up to the office. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I know this is crap but I'm really out of practice when it comes to writing, hopefully this will gradually start to get better.


End file.
